thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bree Campbell
Background Bree Campbell is an original character from The Land of Stories series. Bree is a teenager from the Otherworld. She shared Ms. York's 7th grade English class with Conner Bailey. She first appears in A Grimm Warning, taking part in a school trip to Germany with Conner and ends up joining him on his adventure to save the Land of Stories. When she grew up, she became a senator for the United States, as mentioned in Worlds Collide, and published at least 5 books. She also became the wife of Conner Bailey. Appearance and Personality "Bree was unlike any girl Conner had ever met. She was always very calm and cool, never raised her voice for anything, and never seemed to let anyone or anything affect her in any way. She had blonde hair with a streak of pink and blue in her bangs. She usually wore bracelets and wristbands by the dozen, always wore a purple beanie, and had an earbud plugged into one ear whenever she could."''TLOS III, ch 3, p. 55 Bree, as mentioned above and noted by Conner, is calm and composed, keeping her cool regardless of the situation. She likes reading murder-mysteries and likely through the genre's influence, she becomes very observant, calculative, and intelligent. Like Conner, she also writes short stories, though hers are slightly more macabre and feature zombies.TLOS III, ch 3, p. 60 ''"It dawned on Conner that what most people found frightening, Bree found intriguing. And knowing this about her both frightened and intrigued him."''TLOS III, ch 11, p. 206 She has a habit of speaking her mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate, which occasionally baffles (but impresses) Conner. Throughout the course of the third book, Bree has been shown to be smart, savvy, resourceful, manipulative, a great actress and capable of getting out of sticky situations. She lies very well and improvises in a lot of tough situations, easily getting herself and Conner past obstacles. Bree is mildly incredulous that Conner is a bad liar, expressing her disbelief of his capability to achieve greater things when something minor has stumped him. Bree is smart and has helped Conner in place of Alex many times, playing a similar role as Conner's "sister", keeping Conner alive and the quest progressive. Bree can speak a little German, hinting at her German ancestry. At the end of ''A Grimm Warning, Mother Goose tells Conner that the only way Bree could have gotten through the portal in less than 200 years is if she has some kind of magic in her blood and she may be a descendant of Wilhelm Grimm, possibly a nod at the fact that she loves writing short stories.TLOS III, ch 30, p. 451 This is confirmed in ''Beyond the Kingdoms'', though Bree and Conner do not meet in the 4th book, so Conner doesn't find out until Worlds Collide. Relationships Bree mentions having a grandmother who was born in Germany.TLOS III, ch 11, p. 197 In A Grimm Warning, it is implied she is a descendant of Wilhelm Grimm. This is confirmed in Beyond the Kingdoms; Bree is connected to the Grimm family tree via her paternal grandmother's cousin Cornelia Grimm. In A Grimm warning, she sneaks out to visit Cornelia and finds out that she is part of a group called the Sisters Grimm. She also mentions that her grandmother lives in Atlantic City.TLOS III, ch 12, p. 214 - this is most likely her other grandmother, from her father's side. Since Anneliese passed away a few years ago, this is more likely referring to her maternal grandmother. She has three younger sisters who, according to her, talk a lot about boy bands and fictitious relationships from books, and they constantly annoy Bree.TLOS III, ch 9, p. 175 Her mother, Mrs. Campbell, makes an appearance in Beyond the Kingdoms''TLOS IV, ch 7 p 110. Bree admits to having a crush on Conner at the end of ''A Grimm Warning.TLOS III, ch 30, p. 450 In Worlds Collide, she promises to be his girlfriend, once she is no longer grounded. Years later, they get married at age twenty-eight and have three children - Elizabeth, Matthew, and Carrie. She used to have a friend called Stacey, whom she uses as an excuse to go visit Cornelia Grimm in Connecticut: she tells her mother she is staying with her, even though she was no longer friends with Stacey since sixth grade.TLOS IV, ch 27, p. 369 Story 1. The Wishing Spell - 2. The Enchantress Returns - 3. A Grimm Warning Bree overhears Conner talk to Mother Goose via their magical communication mirror and offers to join him to help save the Land of Stories. She helps Conner retrieve the panpipe in Neuschwanstein he needs to open the portal. She is sucked into the portal along with Conner and Emmerich. Conner sends her and Emmerich along with the Royals on the hidden path to keep them safe. After the battle, Bree returns to her own world, but not before confessing to Conner that she has a crush on him. 4. Beyond the Kingdoms Bree has developed a theory that she and Emmerich must have magical blood and may be descendants of Wilhelm Grimm. She finds a stack of letters between her grandmother and a woman called Cornelia Grimm, who is supposed to be her grandmother's cousin, and this fact strengthens her suspicions. She decides to go on a journey in search of her heritage but isn't sure how. A talk with Lady Iris gives her a plan and a way to travel to Connecticut. She finds out that her theory was correct, and she gets to know about the Sisters Grimm, a society of women who monitor the portals between their world and the Land of Stories. They have ways of predicting when and where the next portal will open, and they inform her a large portal will be opening soon in New York City. 5. An Author's Odyssey When Bree finds out that Emmerich has been kidnapped, she and the Sisters Grimm go to Germany to search for clues about Emmerich's disappearance. There, they meet the Masked Man and he forces Bree to reveal the twins' whereabouts. Later, she discovers that Emmerich is the Masked Man's son and that the Masked Man is after Emmerich's magical blood. She meets up with Conner and as they try to save Emmerich, they accidentally travel into one of Bree's short stories, "Cemetery of the Undead". They rescue Emmerich and the Masked Man is killed by Bo Peep inside Bree's story. 6. Worlds Collide When Alex mysteriously vanishes, Bree and the others brainstorm about what might have happened to Alex. She joins Conner, Red, Goldilocks, Jack, and Hero on a trip to New York to find Alex. On the plane to New York, Bree tells Conner about her ancestry, the Sisters Grimm, and the bridge that will link the two worlds. She helps the gang get out of sticky situations using her intelligence, as demonstrated when she builds a bomb to blast open a trapdoor. She also helps defeat the witches' gingerbread army. In the end, she promises to be Conner's girlfriend when she finally gets out of being grounded. In the prologue, she is revealed to have died, presumably of old age. Quotes ''"Very simple and refined, that's how I'd like to be remembered."''TLOS III, ch 5, p. 98 ''"Are you out of your mind? How are you supposed to save another dimension when you can't even get out of an airport?"''TLOS III, ch 9, p. 177 ''"So far we've run away from our principal, kidnapped an old lady, lied to a concierge, and tricked an innocent German boy into believing we're secret agents. Does that make us bad people?"''TLOS III, ch 12, p. 226 ''"I sound like such a teenager - so many emotions, so little time."''TLOS IV, ch 20, p. 270 References Category:Humans Category:Magical Category:Recurring Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Major Characters Category:Our World Characters Category:Sisters Category:Moms Category:Characters from A Grimm Warning Category:Characters from Beyond the Kingdoms Category:Characters from An Author’s Odyssey Category:Characters from Worlds Collide Category:Descendants of Wilhelm Grimm Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Deceased